In the desert/Thomas sees Alpha Trion again
This is how in the derset and Thomas sees Alpha Trion again goes in The Amazing Train-Prime Adventure. see our heroes racing through a hot desert. Grimlock stops suddenly and sniffs the air James: What is he afraid of? He's the biggest thing on Earth. Well, used to be. Thomas: I think Grimlock can sense that there's danger nearby. transforms into robot mode and looks around Optimus Prime: I don't see any danger. Percy: Neither do I. Thomas: Well, there has to be something wrong. into robot mode Yuna: Whoa! This desert seems to stretch on for miles! Skyla: I know right? James: Hmm. is standing on a rocky peak nearby. She looks down at Thomas Starsmoke: COMM StarSound, have you found the tank engine yet? StarSound: Yes, Master. His name is Thomas. Or according to Trainbot history, OpThomas Prime. Starsmoke: COMM What?! But Hunter killed them all eons ago. StarSound: Maybe so. But, this one still lives. the ground, Megatron transforms into robot mode and stands stil for a moment Twilight: What's the matter, Megatron? says nothing. James transforms into robot mode and waves a hand in front of his face James: Umm. Hello? Earth to Megatron? Megatron: Oh, sorry. nervously Scootaloo: What's wrong with you? Megatron: I don't know. It's just that I've got this feeling. Rainbow: But you just stare at the sky and when we ask you something you do it still. Stephen: Does anyone have the feeling someone's watching us? Percy: I do, kind of. Henry: Indiana Jomes Oh. That can't be good. on the rocky peak, StarSound quickly hides from our heroes' view. Optimus looks around and sees no one Optimus: laughs Stephen, there's no one there. Stephen: You can't be too sure you know. Fluttershy: You know, somethings people say aren't entirely true. Stephen: I know that, I've heard every piece of advice and expression ever made. But I still have the feeling we're being watched. Edward: Whatever it is, we can't see it. Let's keep going and keep your eyes open. Thomas: Maybe that's the feeling that Megatron and Grimlock have. heroes move away. On the rocky peak, StarSound peaks out from her hiding place, jumps down and silently follows them Applejack: You know, somethin' ain't right. Stephen: I told you. Yuna: Whatever! Let's keep going. team continues on. StarSound stays put and sends out a drone StarSound: Now, they won't get the feeling that "someone" is watching them. drone follows the group as they continue on their way Applejack: Ah' ain't gettin' that feelin' somepony is watchin' us anymore. Stephen: Neither am I. suddenly stops and puts his hand to his head, grunting. Everyone stops and looks at him Percy: What's wrong, Thomas? Thomas: I think Alpha Trion's trying to contact me agai.... suddenly collaspes to the ground, uniconscious Twilight: gasp Thomas! Bumblebee: Is he okay? Optimus: I don't know. But he said something about Alpha Trion! the dark space, Thomas wakes up and sees Alpha Trion Thomas: What is it, Alpha? Alpha Trion: Thomas. StarSound's been following you. Thomas: Star-who? Alpha Trion: StarSound. One of Starsmoke's fellow Deceptitrains. Thomas: Oh, no. That can't be good. Alpha Trion: It isn't. And one of StarSound's drones is watching you right now. Thomas: gasp But then, that means... Alpha Trion: Yes. Starsmoke is trying find out more about you and your powers. Thomas: I won't let him get away with this. Alpha Trion: I know you won't, Thomas. Starsmoke won't stand a chance against you. Thomas: I know he won't. Twilight's voice: echos Thomas! Thomas: Oh, no. That's Twilight! She's waking me up. Alpha Trion: Indeed. I'll see you again later. Got it? Thomas: Got it. Alpha Trion: Goodbye, Thomas. disappears Thomas: Goodbye, Alpha. And thank you. back down and closes his eyes in reality Thomas: groans Twilight? Is that you? Twilight: Yes. It's me, Thom. Thomas: up groaning Ratchet: Are you alright? Thomas: Yeah, Ratchet. I'm fine. Optimus: You said something about Alpha Trion. Thomas: Yes, I did. I was about to tell you that he was trying to contact me again until I fell unconscious. Well, anyways, how long was I out? Ratchet: About an hour. Although, I still don't quite understand one thing. Thomas: Well, what is it? Ratchet: It's just... sighs How can Alpha Trion talk to you? I mean, he was killed during Cybertron's destruction. Optimus: Ratchet, remember that day when I came back to base with the Star Sabre and it started glowing and I stared at it without saying a word? Thomas: You should remember that cause I remember it. Ratchet: sighs Kind of. Optimus: Well, that all lead up to me having a vision of my mentor. Thomas: Anyways, Alpha Trion told me that Starsmoke's fellow Deceptitrain, StarSound, is watching us. Twilight: What? What are you talking about? Stephen: I knew it! Thomas: Starsmoke has many other Deceptitrains working for him. Alpha Trion said each one of them had strengths and weaknesses. Rarity: What strength and weakness does Starsmoke have? Thomas: I don't really know. Alpha Trion didn't get enough time to tell me. Rainbow: Let me guess, because Twilight woke you up? Thomas: Yes. Twilight: I'm sorry if I didn't give him enough time. Thomas: That's okay, Twi. up Percy: Well, It's good to see that you don't have any injuries. Pinkie: Yeah. Twilight: Well, what else did Alpha Trion say? Thomas: As I told you, he didn't get enough time. James: to leave You guys just work out the details. I'm going to look for StarSound. off Bumblebee: What's up with him? Rarity: He's probably just having another one of his tantrums again. Sweetie Belle: Well, now that you mention it, James has been acting weird lately. Rarity: What are you talking about, Sweetie Belle? Sweetie Belle: Well, it's just that he's been acting really weird and I have no idea what's up with him. Rarity: Well, just don't worry about it, Sweetie! James is just being who he is. Sweetie Belle: I hope he's alright. Rarity: I do too. Sweetie Belle: I know you really like James and I don't like to see you worried about him. Rarity: Don't worry, sweetheart. I can handle my feelings whether I'm worried or not. Sweetie Belle: I know, Rarity. You tell me everyday. But I still can't help feel worried for you. Rarity: I'm glad to have a caring sister like you Sweetie. hug Pinkie: Yay! Hugs! Hugs are always good! Thomas: Yeah, Pinkie. We get it. Percy: Now let's get going before something else happens. Bumblebee: I'm gonna go find James. Applejack: Okay, Buzz Bot. Apple Bloom: See ya' in a minute. transforms into his muscle car form and drives off. Elsewhere, out of the view of the others, James is looking around for StarSound James: Alright, StarSound! Wherever you are, come on out! with his plasma cannon drone comes out of nowhere and attacks James from behind James: Argh! hits the ground comes out and lets the drone rest on her arm StarSound: Good job. gets up as StarSound inserts the drone into her chest James: StarSound. StarSound: James, is it? James: Yeah, that's me. StarSound: You're Thomas' friend. Am I correct? James: Yeah. StarSound: The number 5 red engine. I do believe you know a certain OpThomas Prime. James: How do you know about my friend? StarSound: I learned about him when I was following you. James: Anyways, I'm here to battle you. StarSound: Well then, if you want to start now, out a laser pistol Bring it on. James: Okay. his knuckles two bots stare at each other for a moment and then James fires his plasma cannon at StarSound James: Hah! StarSound: blast hit her but cause her no damage You expect that to injure me? James: Well, yes. StarSound: Well, you're wrong. her visor over her face and headbutts James into a rocky wall of a sudden, Bumblebee shows up Bumblebee: James! StarSound: You again?! her laser pistol at him Bumblebee: to avoid the shot and he fires his plasma cannon at her James: Bumblebee, be careful. She can't be damaged and she's very strong! Bumblebee: I'll be careful, James! James: Oh, good. suddenly fires a shot in the wrong direction, right towards where James is. Bumblebee notices Bumblebee: James, look out! shot hits a rocky cliff and it breaks into boulders that fall on James Bumblebee: James! StarSound: laughter Now that he's out of the way, we can resume fighting. Bumblebee: You won't get away with this! a boulder at her StarSound: it Well, I already have. Bumblebee: another boulder StarSound: it I can't believe you're that bad-a thrower. the boulders, James starts to slowly lift up the biggest ones outside, Bumblebee and StarSound continue fighting StarSound: her laser pistol Bumblebee: his arm cannons manages to fight StarSound off. He then sees the biggest boulders starting to move and James comes out, injured and severly damaged Bumblebee: James, you're hurt! James: I'm fine, Bee. get up but suddenly feels a slight pain Bumblebee: No, you're not. I'm going to call Ratchet. James: No! There's no need for that! Right now, we've got to get after StarSound. She's getting away. Bumblebee: I know. But you need to be repaired. his COMM Ratchet, James has been severly damaged. We need you down here now. Ratchet: COMM Okay, 'Bee. I'm on my way. at Starsmoke's lair, StarSound chuffs up to Starsmoke StarSound: Lord Starsmoke. Starsmoke: What is it? StarSound: I found out some infomation on that tank engine like you said. Starsmoke: Congratulations, StarSound. You serve me well. StarSound: I know I do; Starsmoke: Anyways, what did you find out? StarSound: I found that his name is Thomas. And that he comes from an island called Sodor. Starsmoke: Yes. And what else? StarSound: Well, he helped his friends out of a predicament and become a Train-Prime. Starsmoke: What?! But Hunter killed the Train-Primes years ago. StarSound: Maybe so, but there is one that still lives. And that Train-Prime is Thomas. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts